WHAT IS IT ABOUT HER?
by XxXDemonHunterXxX
Summary: Raven goes through his life feeling lost and alone with Reece dead he feels no more need to be living until he meets Moonstar a mysterious woman with the power to help mend his wounds and finally make peace with his past, himself, and others. Please R
1. Prologue

AN: All of the characters save for Moonstar are not mine along with the settings and Zoids just in general and went through and revised by request should be easier to read now sorry bout that!   
  
WHAT IS IT ABOUT HER?  
Prologue  
  
Raven is becoming tense as the days and nights go on, knowing that he is alone in the world with nothing but his Zoid and Shadow. Still, in the midst of it all, he takes comfort in the silence that surrounds him as he sits near the small portable stove drinking tea.  
  
Shadow moved behind Raven, lying down behind him so that he could lean against the only friend he had. Raven leaned back looking at the stars as a breeze rustled through the canyon causing his black hair to blow into his face. The stars were half hidden as the clouds scuttled across the sky making them wink and wane. Raven sighed.  
  
"Shadow..." Raven started then trailed off, not sure what to say to the organoid.  
  
Shadow growled and Raven laughed slightly then said, "We will be out of here in a few days I think. Then we can get to work on going after Van again. We owe him favors remember?" Shadow growled.  
  
The wind ran through the canyon again, fiercer this time as Raven sat up and looked around. There was nothing, no one out in the dark. Looking back at Shadow, he sighed again and leaned back. He was hearing things. Things that he did not want to remember and feelings he had never wanted to feel again.  
  
However, Raven knew deep in his soul that one day he would have to deal with the silence that ebbed at him constantly. The feeling inside him, that all along, no matter what he did he would be alone. He was free though and that was all that mattered to him, that and Shadow. They were free to do as they wished and go where they wanted. That was all that mattered now... 


	2. Chapter 1 The Meeting

AN: None of the Zoid characters are mine save for Moonstar and please R&R Reviewed all chapters hope you like them better now that they are hopefully easier to read lol   
  
WHAT IS IT ABOUT HER? Chapter 1  
  
"Do you remember, Shadow? Do you remember the first time we met?" Raven asked looking up at the clouds that scuttled across the sky covering the stars.  
The black organoid next to him growled his reply. Raven shot a look that fit his face, which showed what a killer he really was.  
Now, after Van and he had defeated Hiltz and Prozen, things were calmer. Raven looked down at his hand and scowled. It was the hand that still held the scar that Van had given him. He would never be at rest until he knew that Van was dead and gone for good.  
Another wave of emotion hit when he thought of Van. He was the one who had killed Reece. She was dead and gone and he was having trouble dealing with it. She was the only one that Raven had ever loved.  
Raven clenched his fists and shut his eyes. Shadow growled again and Raven was pulled back from his moment of pain.  
"Thank you Shadow, let's get going for a few more hours before we stop again," Raven said, calming himself slowly.  
Raven jumped from the small cliff where he was standing and landed at the foot of his Genobreaker. Shadow took to the air a little ways above. Raven climbed into the cockpit and with his light touch the Zoid came to life.  
"Alright, we're out of here!" Raven yelled and pushed the Genobreaker forward on the boosters. They started out of the canyon and north towards the mountains. They continued on Raven guiding the Zoid with precision movements, and such so that nothing went wrong.  
Suddenly two shots rang out, hitting the Genobreaker in the side. Raven braced as the tremor ran through him.  
"What the hell was that?!" He demanded, spinning around the face the one who opposed him.  
"I am your worst nightmare! So get a good look! I will only give you one chance to get off my ground or die!" Came a woman's voice.  
Raven looked up to see on top of the canyon a blue and silver Command Wolf. She jumped down as Raven charged at her. He yelled in rage, his old ways forming in his mind and body. He was a killing machine that could hardly be stopped by anyone.  
With the fluid movement of a pilot with his skill, he threw up the Genobreaker's shield as she fired more pulse lasers at him.  
"Shadow!" Raven yelled.  
Shadow turned into a blue white light that fused with the Genobreaker's Zoid core.  
"Alright 180 seconds, Shadow we need half that!" Raven yelled and Shadow growled in return.  
Raven fired a charge particle beam, severing off one of the blue and silver Command Wolf's legs. The girl screamed as Raven grabbed a hold of her in one of his clamps. He clamped down hard, knowing that he dealt the fatal blow to the Zoid core which would render the Zoid useless, and lifeless. Raven smirked and dropped her.  
The cockpit cracked, revealing a dark blue haired woman. She had passed out. Raven stared for a moment feeling his anger subside.  
"Come, Shadow, it is time for us to carry on." Raven said and started back into the canyon.  
It was the only covered place in the area. That was where it was the safest place to stay, so they headed back there. Still later that night, Raven sat sipping at cup of tea, sitting next to his portable stove. Shadow was curled up behind him resting. His black form stood out even against the shadows of his namesake. Raven could not help but smirk. Such a friend he never knew before. They were an unbeatable team, inseparable as far as he was concerned. Raven felt no need for sleep even though he had not rested in nearly a week. Every time he slept, he was plagued with thoughts of Reece and how she had been killed a year ago. He did not want the images in his mind.  
A wind rustled his black hair in front of his face, carrying with it also the sound of footfalls. The heavy footfalls of someone injured and coming after him. Raven smirked. He knew just who it was. It was the girl back to avenge the death of her dead Command Wolf.  
  
AN: Please R&R I really need them 


	3. Chapter 2 What Next?

AN: None of the Zoid characters are mine save for Moonstar please R&R  
  
WHAT IS IT ABOUT HER? Chapter 2  
  
Thwap! That was the sound the woman's forearm mad as Raven took a hold of it. He grasped it hard staring down into her silver eyes. Shadow growled rising to his feet. Thwap! Raven grabbed a hold of her other arm as she brought it up to strike him. She was weak from the fight but anger fueled her.  
"You killed my Zoid!" She yelled at him tears forming in her eyes.  
Raven threw her to the ground not heeding her as she cried out in pain. He smirked again looking down at her as she shook in fear and from being cold.  
"So you came to avenge the death of your dead Zoid how noble and pathetic," Raven sneered his voice full of malice and hate.  
Shadow growled again as Raven took a step closer to her. She froze in horror for a moment thinking to herself. She reached to her side taking a shuddering breath.  
'So this is Raven. The killer that everyone has said things about. The one that kills without thinking or feeling for that matter I wonder if he has a heart? But one thing is for sure I am more afraid of him than anyone else I have ever met," The woman thought to herself.  
She pulled the concealed hand gun out from it's holster at her side. She pointed it at Raven yelling, "Don't came closer or I will hurt you!"  
Raven stopped where he was and stepped back another step. He smirked.  
'She is a little more free willed than I thought' Raven thought to himself.  
"You cant do much with the safety on!" Raven said his voice full of hate and annoyance.  
He kicked the gun out of her hand and she yelled. He smiled.  
"Shadow will take good care of you while I am gone don't have too much fun," Raven said with a smirk.  
Shadow growled and stood over the girl. Raven knew that she wouldn't run and if she tried Shadow would take care of her.  
Raven jumped up and up until he was on top of the canyon's cliff. He threw his head back and looked at the stars.  
'They are so beautiful and yet they hold no comfort to me. I will never rest again. Never again will I look at the sky the same. Reece is gone my world shattered and surrounded with silence. Constant silence. All I can do is to keep moving on with life for now till Van is destroyed,' Raven thought to himself as he looked at the stars twinkling and sparkling in the dark night sky. There was a orange hint on the horizon as the sun began to rise. Raven still stood eyes transfixed on that one sight that one moment in time. He knew in his heart and soul that it would never bring him comfort at lease not now.  
Raven jumped back down just to see Shadow strike the woman with his tail as she tried to run off. She shook with the pain of it. Raven knew it hurt it had happened to him countless times and he knew what it felt like.  
"I told you not to run and he can do more damage than you think," Raven said picking up his mug of coffee.  
"What is your name?" He asked her looking at her. She looked at him in shock, "I know that you already know mine for I can tell from the fear that you have heard of me but I do not know yours." Raven smirked.  
"Moonstar is my name just Moonstar," She said slowly as if unsure whether to tell him or not.  
Raven smirked his movement slow and easy and the sun came raining down on them in the sudden fierceness as it rose high into the morning sky.  
  
"Well get comfortable Moonstar for you will be here for a while," Raven said and smirked again eyes shut and drinking his coffee.  
  
AN: Please R&R I really need them! 


	4. Chapter 3 Enduring

AN: All Zoid characters are not mine save for Moonstar please R&R  
  
WHAT IS IT ABOUT HER? Chapter 3  
Moonstar was looking over at Raven as he was fixing one of the Genobreaker's leg joints.  
' What is it about him that is so interesting me?' She asked herself for the millionth time.  
It was cold that night and she sat there next to the black organoid, Shadow. He would not leave her side. It was one of Raven orders she was not allowed to leave the area at all no matter what not even with Shadow.  
'I'm not going to leave as it is Raven there is no need to worry about that. I feel no reason to leave you or Shadow here and what do I have to go back to at that? There is nothing left for me why not go with you and do what I know I will be good at destroying others Zoids,' Moonstar thought to herself again.  
She was in a state of curiosity about Raven and what was going on with him. He was a killing machine threatening to blow up at any moment and she knew it. Yet under all of that there was something else, something that she saw every so often when he spoke to Shadow. A look a move that gave away that he did have some heart. What had made him this way?  
Moonstar shook her head to clear her thoughts her long dark blue hair falling gracefully back to her shoulders and beyond. She needed to stop worrying about it all. She knew in her heart that it was only a matter of time before Raven would dump her back at the nearest bandit hideout or town he would choose. Shadow growled suddenly and she looked to see Raven coming closer.  
"Are you still looking to kill me?" He asked her looking her up and down as she sat quietly not doing anything.  
Moonstar nodded because in her heart still even though she was beginning to wonder if Raven was all that bad he had still killed her Zoid. She had been with her Command Wolf for all of her life and it was as if she were losing her whole family almost. She shook her head yes as he stepped back opening his arms as if inviting her to hit him. She stood facing him her heart racing. W  
'What is he doing?' She asked herself staring him back in the eyes.  
His gaze was intense and full of hate and malice. Moonstar felt herself giving into the fact that he would kill her still even if she did care for him but a small margin. She faltered for a moment and then shook her head yes again. She would kill him if she got the chance and he knew it. He smirked a look that fit his face so well. She braced herself. *"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*" *"*"*"  
Raven smirked at her. He wanted to see if she was still the same of the day that he had found her wounded and ready to kill him. If she was then he was going to take her back to the town where he knew they would take her in. It was a town that was run by bandits and she obviously even in his eyes was one and a pretty good one at that by her piloting skills.  
"Alright go ahead then take your shot Moonstar kill me," Raven said the smirk never leaving his face.  
He watched as she faltered again unsure of what to do. He knew that she was different from the others that he had met. What made her so different from everyone else? Why did he feel pity for her when ever he saw that she was struggling with something that came so easily to him? So he spread his arms even wider to give her a clear shot for a punch or something but she never got there.  
Shadow swun out with his tail and knocked her to the ground. Her yell reverberated off of the canyon walls where they were still camped. The portable stove flickered and threatened to go out as a gust of wind whipped through the canyon. There was the smell of rain in the air.  
Raven looked at her as she struggled to her feet throwing a weak punch at him. That blow had done some damage to her that also had to do with that she was still wounded even after a week of resting. Raven moved to the side and she hit the ground again. She pushed off and stood shakily but Raven made no move to go and help her.  
"How can you cause so much pain and not even care?" She asked and then fell forward having passed out.  
Raven caught her just as she fell with a gentle thud! He laid her down and reached for the canteen that was next to the stove. She wetted a rag slightly and took it to her forehead. She stirred but did not open her eyes.  
'She is a lot more than I thought she would I can give her that much but still just a distraction to me in so many ways. I will drop her at the next village as planned when she is ready to move again,' Raven thought to himself wetting the rag again and letting the drops fall on the cool sand. They did not make a sound only small round areas of dark brown.  
Raven stood and covered her with the blanket. She did not deserve to be left to die he did not feel the need to kill her. Shadow growled.  
"No let us not kill her yet she may yet have some good in her to do something," Raven said and went back to the Genobreaker's foot joint.  
Later that night he sat there propped up against Shadow. A wind rustled his hair. Still yet in two weeks he had not slept. He knew that he should but did not for the fear of dreams of Reece and her final moments before death. He did not want to relive that horror not now he could not take it.  
Raven felt a tingling in his head and then a sharp pain. Picture flashed in his mind ones of Reece and her fighting how she had died. They all had molded into a white light that covered his vision.  
Raven moaned and clutched his head with his hands falling forward. He squeezed his eyes shut and felt Shadow next to him. He fell back suddenly passing out. The pain was too great...  
  
AN: Please R&R I really need them! Thanks for reading! 


	5. Chapter 4 An Unforgettable Past

AN: All Zoid characters save for Moonstar are not mine. Please R&R  
  
WHAT IS IT ABOUT HER Chapter 4  
  
Raven felt a wave of panic float over him as he was carried through things that he did not want to remember, emotions that he did not want to feel, and a time that was a year ago.  
"Why am I here?!" He yelled out to the white light that surrounded him.  
There came a laugh in return his own for that matter. He was hurled through the death of Reece again and again. How Van had gotten to her from the air when they were on the way to one of the areas in the mountains. They were intending on staying there for a while until they could track down Van and the others again. They had sniped them from above and they had to way of know that they were there. Reece had died the moment the missiles had hit.  
Over and over again this played until suddenly Raven felt himself being ripped from the nightmare. He sat bolt upright his face drenched in sweat he hair clinging to his forehead. He had his gun pointed out into the darkness panting ever so slightly.  
Shadow growled bringing him back. There was nothing out there save for shadows and dust. He was over reacting but he knew that some time all of this would catch up with him. He would be forced to face it head on and he knew better than to take it now with Moonstar here. He would hold it off as long as he could. He looked down at the hand with the scar and scowled at it. He clenched his fist shut and stood. Shadow followed him.  
Moonstar looked out at him her eyes blurry. There was something haunting him in his past. She was not going to go anywhere she felt the urge to help Raven suddenly. She made an attempt to stand but found that she could not. Shadow had dealt her a blow that would stay with her for some time. She sat back looking at the two dark figures as they left.  
A man and his organoid so shrouded in mystery who could tell what went on with them. They were one a team that was unbeatable in strength and skill on and off of the battlefield. Shadow bound to Raven by their friendship and his loyalty. They would never be separated never again. *"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"  
  
Raven shifted in the cockpit of the Genobreaker. The unconscious Moonstar lay behind him. He had knocked her out because she had said that she wanted to come with him. It had been three weeks since they had first met and Raven was finally admitting to himself that he liked her. He knew that she could help ease his pain somewhat but he would not put her in danger or at risk of being killed. He would not do that again. He kicked the boosters onto a higher speed as the town came into view. A black hooded cloak was draped over his shoulders. Where he would leave her was still a guess to him but he would leave her someplace safe where they would get her a Zoid and keep her for a while. He did not want everyone to know that he was there though that was the last thing that he needed was for them to come after him.  
"Alright Shadow lets set down here and I will take her the rest of the way," Raven said unstrapping himself from the chair and pulling the hood over top of his black hair.  
Raven gently took Moonstar from the back seat. Shadow followed at his side. They walked quietly people whispering and staring at them. Raven glanced from side to side to make sure that no one was going to cause trouble. That was the last thing that he needed.  
He lay Moonstar just outside of a home that was on one of the farther ends of town. He gloved hand covered her cheek for a moment and then he turned from her knocking on the door. He ran jumping down all of the steps not heeding as the owner called to him. He would not put her in any danger that could be avoided even if she was willing to give her life and risk it he was not. *"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"  
  
Raven tensed his anger flooding back as he checked on radar to see that Van was indeed coming up on him. He dodged behind a rock that was near by. Being in the mountains it made it easier to hide. Black rain clouds billowed in the distance threatening to fall upon them in any moment.  
"Alright Shadow this is it and this will finish it all," Raven said.  
Shadow growled and Raven leapt into action catching Van with his grappling claw.  
"Your time has come Van Flyhight and I will be the one to take your life!" Raven yelled smashing down on him.  
  
AN: Battle continued in next chapter please R&R I need them! Thanks for reading! 


	6. Chapter 5 Battle

AN: All the Zoid characters are not mine save for Moonstar please R&R  
  
WHAT IS IT ABOUT HER? Chapter 5  
  
Raven was shaking from the adrenaline rush that he was getting. Van was down on the ground again and Raven grabbed him in his clamp with a loud crunch he smashed down. The Blade Liger was still not destroyed yet though Zeek was preventing that.  
"Shadow it is time to take care of this once and for all!" Raven yelled to his friend they had another ninety seconds before Shadow could no longer take the power of the Genobreaker that was about the time that Raven couldn't take it either. Raven through him to the ground and he say motionless.  
Raven jumped out of the cockpit just as Van ejected from his own. He unhooked his gun from its holster and let it fall in his hand to his side. Van was struggling to stand and Zeek help him to stand Van looked to have broken ribs.  
Raven sneered down at the one person in the world who would be gone setting Raven free of the torment he was going through. He raised the gun till it was level with Van and sneered, the look that revealed the killer that was him.  
"So it finally ends here does it Van?" Raven asked feeling Shadow behind him.  
"No matter what you do Raven you will never be rid of me!" Van yelled at him desperately.  
Suddenly Van fell on his side as Zeek was struck down by Shadow. The black organoid had taken him down just as Van had finished speaking. There was the sound of metal hitting metal as they fought one another. Zeek roared in pain.  
Van looked at the two Zoids tangle in their fight with anguish on his face. He started to struggle back to his feet but Raven kicked him hard sending him back to the ground. Van yelled in pain and Raven smiled again at him pain.  
"It is over Van you know it," Raven said and fired off one shot and that was all he got off. He struck Van in the shoulder causing him to scream in the pure agony of it.  
There was aloud bang and then a screech. Raven looked up to see a small little girl and Fiona got out of a Gustaff. The little girl ran at Raven yelling at him to leave her daddy along. Raven smirked again and felt a wave of pity wash over him as the little girl started to beat on his leg with her tiny fists. Raven's face went cold and he struck her causing her to scream and fall to the ground next to her father.  
"You son of a bitch Raven how dare you!" Van yelled struggling to his feet again.  
Fiona made a mad run for the two of them and Raven back of a few steps slowly now it was time.  
"Shadow!" Raven yelled and watched that the organoid smashed into Zeek one last time before shooting over to Raven. Shadow planted them both into the Genobreaker and Raven fired the charged particle gun at the family that lay there. He watched at Van covered Fiona and the other little girl in a desperate attempt to save them but Raven knew that they would not survive the blast. Raven started to laugh and took off when the blast was done.  
Half way into the mountains Raven met Thomas and his D-Bison.  
"I don't have time to deal with you!" Raven yelled.  
"What did you do Raven?" Thomas asked then yelled, "Megalomax fire!"  
"Shit!" Raven yelled and took the blast full force at him. He was wounded and so was Shadow this was not good.  
Raven yelled in pain as something sharp dug into his side and he felt warm blood coming from his side. He yelled and shoved forward about to attack when there came a yell from above.  
"Hold on Raven!" It was Moonstar.  
"Moonstar?" Raven asked and watched as she attacked Thomas.  
She took him out but not before he got one last shot off taking out her wing and making her hit the ground.  
Raven his anger coursing through him was using all of the power that he had left and sent out a charged particle gun blast. The D-Bison was gone.  
Raven jumped out of the cockpit not heeding the wound in his side. He picked up Moonstar and took her with him as they headed into the deep part of the mountains and their refuge.  
  
AN: Please R&R I really need them! 


	7. Chapter 6 The Kiss

AN: None of the Zoid characters are mine save for Moonstar please R&R  
  
WHAT IS IT ABOUT HER? Chapter 6  
  
Raven winced at the pain in his side. He rang out the cloth the drops making soft quiet noises in the tin bowl of water. Moonstar lay there still passed out after three days. Raven had done nothing for himself feeling that nothing needed to be done.  
Shadow lay curled up near by still resting from the battle. He was so wore out that he could barely move when he got out of the Zoid he had not woken since they had stopped. Raven glanced back at him and saw him stir. Shadow shifted and then opened his eyes staring back at Raven. Raven smiled a genuine smile of someone who was happy to see a friend and went back to Moonstar.  
Raven went to lay the cloth on her head when she spun up at him suddenly. He grabbed her fist as it swung at his head and quickly placed a hand on her forehead caressing it gently. He smiled a look that did not fit his face.  
"Looks like your doing better then and your fever is gone," He commented letting her go gently.  
Moonstar froze looking into his violet eyes. He looked so strange to her his cool hand on her forehead. The smile that slowly disappeared over his face told her that he was not only a killer but a kind person as well. It was something that took time to come out for people. She relaxed and lay back down seeing that Shadow was near by.  
Raven stood and walked over to Shadow.  
"How are you my friend?" He asked quietly laying a hand on the black organoid's side.  
Shadow growled and looked up at Raven who winced.  
"You're hurt!" Moonstar exclaimed getting up and going over to where Raven was crouched.  
"I am fine really," He told her his face earnest.  
Moonstar shook her head no and went over to the portable stove. She started to boil water so that she could help Raven.  
Raven looked back at Shadow. He needed his friend to go and check to see if Van was really as dead as they had thought. For some reason he did not think that he was gone it was a thought that was nagging at the back of his mind.  
"Shadow when you are ready I want you to go check on Van," Raven said.  
Shadow growled and stood slowly.  
"Are you sure that you are ready?" Raven asked moving out of the way.  
Shadow growled his reply and took to the air. Raven watched him as he flew over the mountains and into the distance. That was when his look shifted to the Genobreaker as if stood in all of its evilness. Raven knew that they would have to move again soon and he looked over at Moonstar who was sitting next to the pot still. She was tearing up part of the blanket that she had been sleeping under.  
'What is she doing?' Raven asked himself going over to her.  
Moonstar looked over at him wetting on of the rags.  
"Alright let me look at it Raven," She said gently and he crouched down pulling his shirt off.  
Moonstar looked at the wound and cringed back at the severity of it.  
'How can he last through it?' She asked herself looking at his face.  
Moonstar tore her eyes away from his face and applied the cloth to the wound. Raven did not even flinch as she did it again and again. He was looking down at the top of her head a slight smile on his face. Moonstar seemed intent on her work.  
Raven suddenly took her arm gently. She looked up at him surprise in her face. In that moment that he looked down at her there was none of the killer in his face but what Raven could have been at one time. That was if he had been raised to be so..  
"Why?" Raven asked her looking into her silver eyes intently.  
"There is something about you Raven that I can't quite figure out yet. Something of your past that haunts you and I was so drawn to you that I couldn't leave. So I stayed and know Raven I find that I couldn't leave no matter what I did," She told him looking back her face soft.  
Suddenly, Raven bent down and their lips met for a moment before Moonstar pulled back in surprise.  
"Raven." She started but he silenced her with his finger.  
His face was soft and his eyes were gentle. This was not the same person that Moonstar had met that day they had battled he could care and know she saw that.  
  
AN: Please R&R thanks! 


	8. Chapter 7 Karvin

AN: All of the Zoid characters save for Moonstar are not mine! Please R&R  
  
WHAT IS IT ABOUT HER? Chapter 7  
  
What is Moonstar? Who is she her past seemed not open to the other parts of the world not to anyone but Raven... As he sat there looking ahead at the next town where they were headed he knew what she was where she was from what she had been and what she was now.  
She was raised in a mountain town her mother and father killed when she just turned eighteen. She moved to the waste land and started to salvage parts of Zoids that she took out from the area that she patrolled. She was ruthless and many had died under her hand her not caring how many she killed and took out as long as she made a profit. The town that they were heading towards was one of the last ones that she had gone to the last one where she had stayed. Her past had been a good one as a child unlike Raven she was not brought up to be a killing machine. She was raised to bring up a family something that she was not destined to do.  
Now she sat inside the cockpit of a dark blue and silver Zaberfang loping along as they went for the near by town. This was the last Zoid that she owned and even in the end this Zoid had belonged to her partner who had been killed some years ago in cross fire between Moonstar and another man that was trying to get to their parts. She did not seem to be bothered by it at all.  
Shadow growled as Raven kicked the boosters onto full power.  
"We will be there in a few hours Shadow then Van from there," Raven answered looking over at Moonstar.  
Shadow growled again and Raven's thoughts drifted back to Reece and he winced as a wave of pain exploded through his head.  
'Why does every time that my thoughts are invaded by her my heart and head aches with the pain of it all?' Raven asked himself watching the dust roll across the ground outside of the cockpit.  
  
They made it just outside of the town and Raven jumped out of the cockpit. He had grabbed his canteen and pulled the hood of his brown cloak over his head.  
Moonstar wavered for a moment looking at the town before she slowly climbed out of the pilot's seat and followed Raven to the town. She walked slowly as if she were unsure what to do.  
Raven walked Shadow trailing behind him. People stopped and looked at the stranger wearing the cloaked being trailed by someone not such a stranger and an organoid. Raven walked on still heading to one of the stores.  
Inside a cool breeze hit him and the sun and heat were blocked as Moonstar shut the door behind them. Shadow growled as a man appeared from the back room near by.  
"Can I help you?" The man asked looking at Raven.  
Raven nodded and held up the canteen.  
"I need some water and some extra food if you can manage it," He said his voice betraying the killer that he was to anyone who heard it.  
Shadow growled again and the man glanced over at the black organoid. Then his gaze shifted to Moonstar who looked to be hiding in the corner as if afraid she might be seen. The man took Raven's canteen and then looked at Moonstar again.  
"Ah! Moonstar it is good to see you here again. I think that Karvin will be very happy to see you again after so long being gone I will go get him," The man said and disappeared behind a curtain to the back.  
Raven looked back at her and she looked uneasily refusing to meet his demanding stare.  
'Now what is going on?' Raven wondered to himself feeling Shadow move closer to him.  
"What is going on Moonstar?" Raven asked her taking a step back towards her.  
"Karvin is one of the young men from this town," Moonstar fumbled over her words as if she were afraid of the consequences in what she was about to say.  
That was when a brown haired man with dark blue eyes appeared from the back of the shop followed by the older man. He looked at Moonstar shock filling his face and then care and wonder.  
"Moonstar! Oh my God I thought that I would never see you again after that night we spent together!" He said stepping towards her and kissing her lightly.  
Moonstar stepped back and Raven felt himself go cold inside. The hood of the cloak fell back revealing who he was. He did not move just watched as the man ran his hand down Moonstars arm.  
Karvin glanced over at Raven and saw who he was. He looked shocked for a moment his hand still on Moonstar's arm.  
"What are you doing with him," Karvin demanded looking back at Moonstar.  
Raven's face went stone hard and he turned his back on the two of them feeling anger and regret flow through him.  
'Why did I open my heart to her? I was just asking to be put through more pain and it will never happen again,' Raven thought to himself.  
"Raven no wait!" Moonstar pleaded pulling away from the guy. Raven glanced over his shoulder and then stepped to face her so he was just in front of Shadow.  
"I hope your happy Moonstar," Raven said quietly his violet eyes boring into her face, "Never again will I make the same mistake."  
Suddenly Raven fell back and was enveloped in the cords from Shadow's chest. Shadow growled and they took off together in a streak of blue white light while Moonstar watched crying.  
  
Thanks for reading please R&R! 


	9. Chapter 8 Mistakes are Unforgivalble

AN: All Zoid characters are not mine save for Moonstar! Sorry it took so long but had to go through and edit other chapters by request hope it was worth the wait! ^_^  
  
WHAT IS IT ABOUT HER?  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Moonstar froze, watching in horror as Raven left with Shadow. They were gone, and she knew they would never come back. She spun around to face Karvin who was still standing next to her holding her arm. She yanked it away.  
"You had to do that didn't you?!" She yelled at him feeling her anger redouble.  
Moonstar cared for Raven more than anyone else in her life. Now, he was gone because this creep thought she still like him from one night together.  
"What do you mean?" He asked looking at her confused then continued, "That is Raven correct why you would care what I did around him. If I did anything I should have killed him!" Karvin said.  
The old man behind him nodded approval.  
"I love him Karvin and if you think that what we had was special you were wrong!" She yelled and ran out of the store.  
Her breathing came in gasps as she sprinted back to her Zaberfang. Dust clouds form in huge amount around her and she coughed and spluttered to breath. Suddenly, there was a roar and a wave of heat as the Genobreaker swept past her. She threw her arms over her face and braced herself for the heat wave that hit.  
"Raven!" She yelled at him.  
Raven did not turn did not even acknowledge that she was there. Moonstar started to sob uncontrollably.  
'I have to get to him! He has got to understand!' Moonstar thought to her self.  
She ran and stumbled blindly back to her Zoid. She then kicked it into full power and ran after Raven. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Alright Shadow let's get to that base!" Raven said and they continued on towards the building that was vaguely out lined in the distance.  
Inside thought Raven felt as though he had been torn to shreds. There was nothing anymore just darkness.  
"Why did I trust her? Why did I open my heart to her? I should have known better and now I am paying the price!" Raven whispered to him self.  
His fists clenched on the controls. He felt lifeless for a moment floating in a void. Then he was brutally whipped back to the real world and the pain he was face.  
Sirens could be heard in the distance as the base sounded the alarm. Raven shoved thoughts into the back of his mind. Van was all that mattered never again would he allow someone to get to him as she had. Too much pain and suffering.  
  
AN: Thanks for reading please R&R and hey sorry this one is short got to think of what gonna happen next ^_^ 


	10. Chapter 9 Unforgivable

AN: All Zoid characters are not mine save for Moonstar! Sorry my com crashed! Hope you like!  
  
WHAT IS IT ABOUT HER?  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Raven heard the sound of the sirens as they sounded near the base. Shadow was roaring from above as they both still headed towards the base.  
"Raven let's finish this!" Van yelled suddenly over Raven's radio.  
"You have now idea how long I have waited for this day Van," Raven said pushing the Genobreaker on faster still.  
The two Zoid pilots met head on smashing into eachother with such force both zoids shook uncontrollably for a moment or two. Zeek and Shadow both roared and the zoids met head on again. There was the scraping of metal on metal as both Zoids fought to see which of the two were stronger.  
Raven pulled back suddenly and grabbed a hold of Van with his grappling claw causing Van to yell and dig his Blade Ligers claws far into the earth. Raven fired the charged partical gun and severed off two the Blade Ligers legs. Van yelled falling helpless on his side.  
"This is not over Raven!" Van yelled but Raven was just laughing.  
'He is full of more hatred then ever but why?' Van asked himself looking at the Genobreaker as it got closer and closer to him.  
'I will not stop until Van is dead and that part of me is finally healed. Killing Van is the only way to stop the unrest that is plaguing me and has been plaguing me,' Raven thought to himself.  
Shadow growled again from above. He had not yet joined with the Genobreaker's Zoid core. There had been no reason to Raven had thought.  
Raven readied his charged particle gun for the last and final blow but Raven falter. In all of his anger and rage Raven faltered for one moment. In that one moment he was thinking of Moonstar. A picture, a memory had flashed in his head causing him to loose his so hard to break consetration.  
Raven shook his head and tried to clear it. The Genobreaker was prepped and ready for the last attack but Raven still faltered.  
"What are you doing!" came a yell from near by.  
Both Raven and Van looked to see Moonstar in her silver and blue Zaberfang running at them  
"I am finishing what I should have long ago!" Raven told her calmly and fired the charged particle gun.  
Van yelled and Raven just stared sneering at the one opponent that he had finally beaten at last.  
Moonstar slid in front of Raven and the particles decreased and the light was gone. Van and his Blade Liger along with Zeek were either badly damaged or dead.  
"Raven we need to talk!" Moonstar nearly yelled at him.  
"What is there to talk about Moonstar? Nothing matters to me anymore only the death of those who oppose me," Raven told her turning the Genobreaker around back towards the town they had come from.  
"So you are just going to turn around and not say another thing to me?" Moonstar asked her voice holding fear and hurt.  
"What is there to say Moonstar? I love you and that is all I have to say to you. I am just sorry that I opened my heart to someone who just thought of me as nothing," Raven told her and kicked on the boosters.  
Moonstar started to shake uncontrollably for no reason and took off after him. She kept up with his speed easily but he would have none of it. Raven showed it by smashing into her causing her Zoid to fall and her to go flying out of the cockpit.  
"Raven! I love you too you ass why can't you see that?" Moonstar cried just as he hit her.  
Raven did not hear her, but he did hear Van through his radio just vaguely.  
"Raven let's end this now. Let's make peace, please I am begging you!" Van said to him.  
Raven went cold and froze in his pilot's chair. Moonstar and Van both lay behind him.  
"Why Van? You hate me I hate you were enemies!" Raven asked looking back over his shoulder.  
"Raven... I have a family a new life I cant stand fighting like this anymore!" Van cried at him.  
Raven did not move he just sat there still as stone listening around him. Shadow growled and Van pleaded into the radio again, "Please Raven can you just leave me and my family in peace. Stop fighting and settle someone. Stop it all."  
  
AN: Hope you like chapter ten will be here soon as I can type it up! I am starting a Legolas fan fic please rate me on that when I get it started thanks! ^_^ 


	11. Chapter 10 Capture

AN: OK here once again all Zoid characters are not mine save for Moonstar! Thanks guys for being so patient I have had stuff goin on so I couldn't right! Sorry! ^_^  
  
WHAT IS IT ABOUT HER?  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Raven sat stone still in his seat. Shadow growled but that was not enough to pull him back to the reality that he was living. Pictures and thoughts were flooding through his head as he sat there in the Genobreaker. Raven was sucked into the thoughts and memories that were flooding his mind. It was a memory of him and Reece one night in the mountains.  
It had been storming and they had taken shelter in a cave they had found. Shadow and Specula had been lying down near the mouth of the cave as the rain came down in sheets upon their two Genobreaker Reece's Zoid. The two pilots sat close together Reece leaning on Raven.  
"Where do we go from here?" Reece asked looking up at Raven's stern face.  
Reece could tell that he was thinking deeply about something.  
"I will continue to follow Van. As for you your free to do as you wish," He said looking back at her eyes intent and looking for her answer.  
She smiled ever so slightly and gazed towards the Organoids and the mouth of the cave. A fork of lightning ran through the sky causing the cave to light a little more then what the portable stove was giving off. It was followed soon after by a roll of thunder that shook the cave and caused the rain to come down even harder.  
"I go with you Raven. You should know that by now. I love you and I would follow you to death," Reece said quietly looking still at the mouth of the cave.  
Raven was gazing at the top of her head as she did not look at him. He smiled and gently grabbed her chin in his hand.  
"Reece I love you as well," He said and they kissed one another.  
That was where his memory faded for that next day after the rain had stopped Reece had been killed on the way to the base. That was the day that Raven had lost the only one that he had ever cared about. That was until Moonstar. Now he had lost her as well.  
Yet, his memories were still not yet done tormenting him. He was suddenly plagued with nights spent with Moonstar. He did not think that he could take watching all that he could gone through in his life. He had been through so much pain he did not think that he could bear it anymore.  
Raven pulled himself out of the nightmare that he was living and forced himself to answer Van who was still breathing ragidly through the radio. Raven was about to answer when Shadow growled and there was a pulse laser fired at him hitting him full force in the side. Raven braced and spun around to face his attacker.  
"Raven what are you doing?" Irvine demanded through the radio.  
"No Irvin leave him alone he needs to answer my question!" Van yelled at him as best he could.  
"What the hell are you talking about Van this guy is the one who murdered all of those inicent people and you are trying to ask him a question!" Irvin yelled at him as if he were insane.  
Raven knew that they were talking and Raven turned to leaven when he was struck down by Irvin. Raven yelled and struck out. Shadow was still yet in the air watching from above. Irvin ripped at Raven with the teeth of his Zoid and Raven could not move suddenly. He yelled and Irvin yelled something at him.  
"This is it Raven we are taking you in and you are going to pay for all of the murders that you have committed and all of the crimes that you have done!" Irvin yelled at him.  
Raven was about to yell something in return but he yelled out in pain as he was electrocuted. The Genobreaker was in bad shape and it was Raven's fault. He had been thinking about other things when his head should have been in the battle.  
Raven's muscles tensed and he felt the Genobreaker losing power as well as mobility. He desperately moved controls. There was a bang and the cockpit was thrown open and Raven was pulled from it. He yelled fighting off the men that had grabbed a hold of him.  
"Shadow!" Raven yelled.  
Shadow streaked down taking out the two men that had a hold of him and Raven sneered. Maybe he would be clear of this yet. Shadow fused with the Genobreaker's core and it roared to life.  
"Oh no you don't!" Irvin yelled and ran at Raven as he made a move to get into the cockpit. His Lightning Syx was sitting idle near by. Raven went to jump into the chair but Irvin got to him before he could tackling him.  
"I refuse to let you get away!" Irvin yelled.  
"What good is this going to do you?" Raven asked with a sneer looking at Irvin.  
Irvin punched raven in the face. Raven winced only slightly and looked at Irvin the smirk still on his face. Irvin held him pinned where he was and waited for the others to get there and tie him up. He would pay for what he had done to Van. "Shadow!" Raven yelled again and Shadow growled but listened to what was held in Raven's voice. Shadow swung the Genobreaker around and took off back to where they had been the other night. He would be back Raven knew but he needed time to make sure that the Genobreaker was back to normal. Shadow would take care of the repairs. Raven was handcuffed and taken to a cell in the basement of the base. Irvin and two other armed guards were his escort. "Your making such a fuss over little old me," Raven said with a sneer and Irvin struck him over the head. "Shut up Raven we don't need shit from you," Irvin said in return shoving him hard into the cell. Raven smirked and turned to face him. "Now what?" He asked still smiling. "You wait until we decide what to do with you," Irvin said simply and was gone. That was that, Raven was captured, Van was injured badly, and Moonstar was taken into the base as well. Who knew what would happed from here. Yet through all of this Raven sat peacefully and calmly in his cell eyes closed thinking. He did not seemed bothered by what was going on around him. That was until the day that Moonstar made the trip down to the basement to see him.  
  
AN: Thanks for waiting so long hope you liked it! Maybe a little while before the next chapter! Please R&R! 


	12. Chapter 11 Finding A Way

AN: All Zoid characters are not mine save for Moonstar. Here I am getting the chapters out a little quicker this time hope you guys enjoy! ^__^  
  
WHAT IS IT ABOUT HER? Chapter 11  
  
Moonstar cried out as she was thrown from the cockpit of her Zoid. She skidded across the ground crying out in pain. Her chest felt as though it had been ripped apart and she was crying.  
Wind whipped around her and she struggled to sit up. She fell, her face going into the ground. She sobbed again it racking her whole body. She felt as though there was nothing left to live for. Raven had left her and would not believe her. He was the one who had thrown her from her Zoid.  
Moonstar pushed herself up again with her arms so that she could look around her. Her Zaberfang was lying on its side near by deactivated when she had been thrown. It just lay there lifeless. Moonstar thought that it looked the way that she felt right then. She felt like lying there and never getting up.  
She fell forward again as the wind blew causing her hair to fly into her face. She watched nothing but the dust around her swirl and swirl and swirl. There was the sound of metal on metal as Zoids collided in combat again.  
'Raven why do you have to be so cold?' Moonstar asked herself.  
She closed her eyes and passed out right there. Her sides felt as though they had been torn open dew to broken ribs from her fall. Her heart ached as well. Raven had rejected her and she had loved him. She had to find some way to convince him that it was not what it had appeared to be. There had to be some way to make him see. *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
"I think she is still alive," came a voice near her.  
Moonstar felt a fore and middle finger on her neck checking for her pulse. She flinched back from the touch and sat bold upright. Her old ways of always being watchful for enemies was still fresh in her mind.  
That was when the pain in her sides and chest hit again and she fell over. She was caught by a man who had a patch over one of his eyes.  
"Easy now we don't way you hurting yourself anymore," He said to her.  
Moonstar tried to pull away but couldn't find the strength. What ever had happened to her when she had fallen had taken all of it out of her.  
"Hey, I am not going to hurt you. My name is Irvin and we are going to take you back to the base and get you treated," He said to her laying her down.  
He yelled something to some of the men near by and Moonstar made a move to get up. She knew that she had to get out of here she did not want to go back to the base. She could take care of herself or get help from some of the people in the village but not from them. She could not trust them and she had not been raised to trust them. For all she knew they would lock her up in a cell the first chance that they got.  
Moonstar successfully got herself to her feet and staggered for a moment as a wave of dizziness hit her.  
"What do you think your doing?" Irvin asked her approaching slowly.  
He had a gun in a holster on his hip and Moonstar back up a step causing her to fall. Irvin caught her in one swift motion. She pulled away from him and stood again.  
"I don't need your help Irvin. Thank you but I can take care of myself," Moonstar told him confidently.  
She gingerly held her sides with her arms wrapped around her. They hurt her so much but she knew that it was only minor. She needed to get out of here no matter how hurt she was. She turned and started to head towards her Zaberfang which was now standing upright and waiting for her. Irvin ran and caught up with her easily.  
"C'mon let us take you back and get you fixed up. I know that you are wounded. Raven did it to you and he will be punished for what he did. Don't worry about that," Irvin told her.  
Moonstar froze at Raven's name. So they had captured Raven? Moonstar felt a wave of panic sweep through her. They were going to kill him weren't they? She shuddered and looked at Irvin still holding her sides. She was going to make sure Raven got out alive. Even if he no longer believed her she still loved him and that was enough to help him.  
A black jeep pulled up and Moonstar and Irvin were driven to the base. *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
Moonstar was taken care of in the infirmary and her wounds were treated. Irvin came to see her after a few days of recovering.  
"How are you feeling?" He asked looking at her from her bedside.  
She looked at him straight in the eye. She did not want to be here but was being forced. This was also the only way to get Raven out of troubles way.  
"I am fine," She told him falsely and looked away.  
She heard him sigh and start to the leave the room. There was a gently thud as his hand grabbed the door to close it but he stopped.  
"They are killing Raven tomorrow. I just wanted to let you know. I hope that it brings you some comfort," Irvin said and the door was shut gently behind him.  
Moonstar froze feeling her blood run cold. She knew what she had to do but how? She looked around the room at all of the white that surrounded her. The walls were white, the bed was white, even some of the equipment was white.  
Slowly and hesitantly Moonstar pulled the IV that was hooked into the arm out and stifled a cry. She covered it was a piece of gauze and tape. She threw back the covers and swung out of the rough bed. Then she changed her clothes and made her way to the door. She opened it slowly peering out.  
No one was in the hall and her feet made little or no sound on the metal flooring. She moved quickly and silently making her way towards a set of stairs at the end of the hall. When she had been led in here in the first place Irvin had told her that down those stairs was the electric room and then the jail cells. That was where Raven had to be.  
Moonstar's heart rate quickened as she went down the stairs taking them three at a time. It got darker as she went down and more damp as well. Three was the constant buzz of something electric.  
Moonstar felt her way through the dark and avoided walking into anything in the almost pitch black. She came a heavy metal door that swung in as she heaved her weight into it. There was a minimal amount of light in the next room. She froze and shut the door behind her. She heard nothing from the rows of cells on either side of the hall.  
'C'mon Raven where are you?' She asked herself and started to walk forward.  
Her heavy boots made more sound on the concrete floor. She walked slowly looking on either side of her until she came to the cell with Raven in it. She froze looking at him. His eyes were shut and he was sitting on the bed/bench on the far brick wall. He was leaning forward resting his elbows on his knees. She thought that she saw him stir ever so slightly and she took in a breath.  
"Raven?" She asked him tentatively unsure of how he would react.  
Raven's eyes flew open and he looked at her with such fierceness that she was almost taken back.  
"Come to laugh at me one more time before I die?" He asked bitterly.  
Moonstar's blood ran cold again but she did not move. She had to tell him somehow that what he had seen had been a big mistake. She still loved just him.  
  
AN: Alright I know I know get he next chapter cause I love to leave you guys hanging!lol don't worry I will get to work on it tonight and get it posted by tomorrow have no fear! Hope you all like! Please R&R! 


	13. Chapter 12 Finally Forgiven

AN: All Zoid characters do not belong to me save for Moonstar! Here I am putting them out a little faster for your benefit everyone! Hope you enjoy and please R&R!  
  
WHAT IS IT ABOUT HER? Chapter 12  
  
Raven did not move from his place on the stiff bench where he sat looking over at Moonstar. She stood with her hands falling limply to her sides as she stared at him from the other side of the bars.  
"Raven you know that I would never laugh at you!" Moonstar cried suddenly after they had sat in silence for a few moments.  
"Hmph," Raven said with a small snicker in his voice.  
"Raven listen to me I can get you out of here ! I can get you away from the awful fate that you have been succumbed to partially because of me!" Moonstar told him going of to the bars.  
Moonstar leaned against the bars and clasped them with her hands. She stared at him through the gap in one of them. He stood stepping towards her.  
"Tell me then Moonstar what happened that day?" Raven asked her stopping a few feet away.  
She looked at him with longing in her eyes. She wanted him to believe her so badly. She wanted to things to be the way they were before all of the awful things had gone wrong.  
"Karvin is a jack ass who thought that one night together meant something really special," She started slowly not taking her eyes off of his face.  
Raven stood frozen in his spot listening and watching her.  
'Maybe this was all just a big mistake. What if she is lying me again?' Raven asked himself.  
Raven's hair hung limply around his face and on his forehead. He knew that it would be only a few more hours of waiting before they took him away to be executed. If Shadow did not get there anytime soon he would be dead. He had to listen to what Moonstar had to say. She could get him out of here.  
'I survived for so long without anyone's help this would be no different,' Raven thought again to himself.  
Moonstar took a deep breath closing her eyes for a moment. There was a silence between them except from the humming of the generators next door. That was when Moonstar plundged into a speech pouring her heart out to Raven.  
"Raven I love you with every inch of my being and I want you to know that. You told me that you loved me as well and I don't want to loose that. I don't want to loose that feeling that I get everything that I kiss you or am with you. Please forgive me I never meant to hurt you. I swear on everything in this world I never meant to hurt you!" Moonstar said suddenly stepping back and taking her head in her hands. She covered her face and tears ran out from behind her fingers.  
Raven softened and his heart warmed. She felt the same about him! That was all that he wanted to know. Raven reached through the bars towards Moonstar.  
"Get me out of here Moonstar and I can help ease the pain as you eased mine," Raven told her.  
Moonstar uncovered her face and looked at him her face full of surprise. She unlocked the door and he kissed her gently. He did not know why he had forgiven her so easily. There was something about being with her that made the pain of his past leave him so easily. Almost as a fleeting bird. Raven took her in his arms and placed his head on top of hers.  
Moonstar stopped crying and just stood with him. They sat for a few moments.  
"Alright we have to get you out of here," Moonstar said slowly pulling away from him.  
Raven nodded and they started to head for the door when there was a slamming from the other side.  
"Shit!" Raven whispered.  
Moonstar tensed and so did he as the door flew open revieling Irvin and Thomas along with a few other armed guards come to get Raven for his punishment.  
"What the hell is going on here!" Thomas demanded.  
  
AN: Hehehe love to leave you guys hangin lol hope you liked! Please R&R! 


	14. Chapter 13 Punishment

AN: All Zoid characters are not mine save for Moonstar! Here yah go the next chapter! I have to change the rating to PG-13 cause of this chapter lol Hope you like please R&R! ^__^  
  
WHAT IS IT ABOUT HER? Chapter 13  
  
Raven charged forward smashing into the men.  
"Moonstar get out of here!" He yelled at her.  
"So you were with him the whole time?" Irvin demanded.  
Raven punched one of the men in the face. Moonstar dashed forward and made an attempt to get past through all of the chaos that was going through. Irvin grabbed a hold of her and she screamed and he struck her over the head. Raven heard her scream and turned on Irvin. He gave him a bloody nose before three of the men grabbed a hold of him.  
"What the hell?" Irvin asked looking at Raven his eyes full of hate.  
"Touch her again and I will kill you!" Raven told him.  
Irvin smashed Raven over the head and Moonstar yelled at him to stop it. Irvin grabbed a hold of Raven by the throat and took his chin in his hand.  
"Give me one good reason not to kill you now Raven." Irvin said malice in his voice.  
Raven sneered at him. Moonstar was taken a hold of but not brutally this time.  
"Irvin calm down," Thomas said taking Moonstar from one of the other men and putting her in hand cuffs.  
"You couldn't kill me if you tried," Raven said in a whisper.  
Irvin punched him in the gut hard and Raven winced and took in his breath sharply. He could take this he knew that he could. Then Irvin hit him hard in the back causing Raven to fall to his knees and be ripped from the grasp of the other three.  
"Say that again Raven," Irvin challenged.  
"Irvin," Thomas said quietly trying to calm him down but Irvin glared at him and he shut up.  
"I told you to you couldn't kill me if you tried jackass," Raven said slowly getting to his feet still sneering.  
Irvin kicked him hard in the stomach and then in the face. This time Raven yelled and got slowly up again.  
"Stop Irvin please!" Moonstar begged trying to pull away from Thomas who held on tight.  
Irvin turned on her suddenly hate in his face.  
"Do you know all of the innocent people that he has killed? Do you know all of the damage and pain that he has caused? You are just the same as him I bet. Why else would you be with him. He is a evil son of a bitch!" Irvin yelled.  
Moonstar was taken back and she was silent. She knew what Raven was really like when he was in battle. He was evil and ruthless and even if he was that made her love him even more.  
"Say it again Irvin!" Raven challenged who was now on his feet.  
"Go to hell!" Irvin yelled.  
Raven punched Irvin hard. The three men grabbed and hold of him and Irvin grabbed one of their guns shoving it into Raven's neck.  
"Irvin what the hell do you think your doing? I draw the line here now. This is getting fucking out of hand!" Thomas said throwing Moonstar at someone else and rushing over to Irvin's side.  
"You need to calm down I feel that same way that you do but that is no reason in hell to blow up. I can't believe that you let him get to you like this," Thomas added.  
Raven sat with the gun on his neck looking at Irvin with hate in his eyes. Moonstar stood frozen watching what was going on. She was holding her breath and her muscles were tense. Irvin backed away slowly and put the gun at his side.  
"Get him out of my face!" Irvin yelled and turned to face Thomas.  
Thomas nodded and said something quietly to him. Raven was dragged backwards still looking at the other two. Moonstar was taken after him. They were taken up the stars to the top deck where Van and his family were.  
  
Van and Fiona with their daughter stood facing Raven and Moonstar. Their daughter looked exactly like Fiona only with her fathers black hair. She looked at Raven with fear in her eyes but Van had a hold of her shoulders and it appeared that she was shaking.  
The men released Raven and left the room. Moonstar stood farther back. They were both still in hand cuffs and Raven stood looking at Van hate in his face. Moonstar stood lifeless watching Fiona and the others.  
"This is my daughter Raven," Van said pushing his daughter forward as he stepped towards him, "I think that you have met you before. She is scared to death of you know how does that make you feel?" Van asked looking at Raven with a hard look on his face.  
There was a bandage on Van's check and forehead. His look was stern and he did not appeared to be afraid or anything else for that matter.  
"What the hell does it matter to me?" Raven asked.  
Van's eyebrows rose.  
"So you feel no feeling for that fact that you just about killed her? A innocent little child. You don't feel for that?" Van asked sounded amazed.  
"I don't have to answer any of your questions Van," Raven told him.  
Van froze in his spot still gripping his daughter's shoulders. Raven tensed not because he was nervous but because he could feel Shadow getting closer with the Genobreaker. He sneered.  
"Fine then Raven if that is the way that you feel I will turn you over to Irvin," Van said looking at Raven one last time before he turned.  
Van turned and walked away from Raven and Moonstar. Irvin grabbed a hold of Raven and hauled him back through the door. Moonstar was taken by another person as well.  
"So you are going to kill me then?" Raven asked with contempt in his voice.  
"Not just yet Raven. That would be to nice for you. You need to learn the hard way. I want you to suffer before you have to go rot in hell," Irvin told him with hate in his voice.  
'What is going to happen to us?' She asked herself before closing her eyes and letting her head fall onto her knees which were pulled up to her chest.  
Raven was given to another guy and Irvin faced him with a sneer on his face. Raven lifted his chin and looked at him his lavender eyes alight with fire.  
'I just have to hold on a little bit longer and Shadow will be here. That is if they don't kill me first," Raven thought to himself. Moonstar was taken to another room and locked in it. There was no windows and a little light on the ceiling. The walls were made of steel. Moonstar leaned up against the wall and then slid to the floor.  
  
AN: I know I know you want to know what happens. Don't worry I'll get it to yah soon and hey want to do me a favor and right me a review if you would read another story on Raven or some other person if I wrote another one? Tell me who you would read about! Thanks hope you like please R&R! 


	15. Chapter 14 Escape

AN: OK all Zoid characters are not mine save for Moonstar! Thanks for reading guys!  
  
WHAT IS IT ABOUT HER? Chapter 14  
  
Raven's head snapped to the right as Irvin punched him hard. By now Raven was covered in bruises and cuts. Irvin hand been beating him for more than an hour and yet Raven was still holding on. His hands were above his head ties so that he could not move nor block himself in any area.  
"Do you give in yet Raven," Irvin asked looking at him and rubbing his fist.  
Raven shook his head attempting to clear it. Blood had matted his hair around his forehead along with sweat. A trickle of blood traced a line down from his forehead to his temple to his cheek. He looked at Irvin his eyes still alight with fire. He did not answer him but chose to stare at him straight in the eye.  
Irvin punched RAven in the head again and he cringed. Irvin could not take to stare Raven in the eye. He could barely stand to be in the same room with him. He was so evil he had killed so many people and done so much damage he was evil and there was no other explanation for it.  
Irvin landed a blow to his stomach and then another to his head again. The world spun in front of Raven's eyes. He refused to give in to this. He could feel Shadow getting closer and closer and it was only a matter of time before he would be out of here with Moonstar and they would be far away. That was not before Raven did the damage that Van deserved before Raven disappeared for a while.  
"This is supposed to be hell?" Raven asked a sneer crossing his face.  
  
Irvin looked at him hatred in his eyes. He thought that he was crazy. He smacked Raven upside the head again and again but Raven did not pass out. He was holding on still to one thread of hope. To that one thread that said he would one day be able to settle down and just stay with Moonstar for the rest of his life. He loved her and that was all that he needed. He would give up the fighting just for her.  
Raven's head hung at his chest and he was breathing hard. Irvin looked to be not satisfied not yet. He wanted to hurt Raven until he could barely breath. Raven's hair hung down covering his eyes. Sweat covered his face and he was worn out. He would not let Irvin stand the satisfaction of knowing that he had hurt him so he threw his head back with one last defiant look and stared him in the eyes.  
There was a yell from the hall and Raven sneered maliciously. Shadow was here.  
"Don't look so happy Raven you're not going anywhere even if that piece of shit you call an organoid is here," Irvin said turning and going out the door. Raven used the last bit of strength that he had and smashed the cuffs that were on his hands against the metal wall. Sparks flew and he felt them singe his hair. After a few desperate blows there was a crash and the wall next to him which must have been next to the outside exploded revealing Shadow and the Genobreaker.  
"Shadow!" Raven yelled and his friend growled. Shadow flew in and took Raven in the cords from his chest and planted him back in the Genobreaker.  
Irvin ran back in the room and yelled at Raven to get his ass back here. Raven laughed and fired a missile. Irvin ducked out of the room and the next room was revealed. With it was Moonstar who was cringed back in the corner covered in dust. She jumped to her feet and ran to the opening. One of the men came after her and took a hold of her.  
"Shadow!" Raven yelled and his orgainoid growled.  
Shadow flew and took out the guy and then Thomas as he made an attempt to stop them. He roared and took Moonstar with him back to the Genobreaker on his back. Once she was safely at his side Raven wheeled the Genobreaker around and took away from the base.  
Just as they were leaving Van ran to the opening in the world and yelled after them. He stood watching after that just watching as they ran away from the base.  
  
AN: No this is not they end yet lol please R&R as always and let me know if you want another story about Raven! Thanks guys for all the reviews I'm glad that you like my writing so much lol I really appreciate it! 


	16. Chapter 15 Finally Healed

AN: All Zoid characters save for Moonstar are not mine! Hope you guys like this the last chapter! Sorry if it's a few days late my horse broke my hand and so it took me a while to get this to ya hope you like!  
  
WHAT IS IT ABOUT HER? Chapter 15  
  
Raven tensed in his seat for a moment as a wave of pain hit. They were one day away from the base where they had been held and they still had a ways to go before they would stop. Raven wanted to get as far away as possible from Van. He was willing to go until he passed out if it meant that Moonstar was safe from harm. It did not appear to him that she had been injured at all save for the small bruise on her cheek that Irvin had given her when he had struck her over the head. Altogether they had all made it out alive and that was all that mattered.  
Moonstar looked at Raven nervously. She wanted to say something about stopping for a spell in order to treat his wounds but she knew that he would have none of that. They were headed away from the base and she wanted to get as far away from that place as Raven did. She felt so trapped and alone when she had been that and she was thankful, very thankful that Shadow was so loyal to Raven and he came back for him.  
Shadow growled from up above and Raven shifted the controls so that the boosters were at full power again. The Genobreaker was in great condition. Shadow had done a great job at repairing the Zoid in that short amount of time that he had had to do so.  
"Why don't we stop for a while Raven you look as though you are in pain," Moonstar suggested choosing her words carefully.  
Raven did not answer her for a moment just looking out at the dust that swirled around them in the wind.  
"I am fine I can take the pain. We need to get someplace quiet though," He said looking at her.  
Raven gave her a genuine smile. Not a sneer but a smile that told her how he felt. Even if he was injured he was worrying about her safety first and foremost.  
They came to the mountains after another day and Raven set down at a small abandoned shack that Moonstar had pointed him to. She knew the area well because these had been her old stomping grounds when she had been a bandit still.  
"I am going to go make a trip to get some supplies that I still have stashed away," she told him as she jumped out of the Genobreaker.  
Shadow landed next to Raven his wings disappearing as he did so. Raven kissed Moonstar suddenly and when he released her, his look was gentle.  
"Just come back," Was all he said to her.  
Moonstar nodded and took off at a run towards one of the caves near by.  
When she was gone from sight and Raven knew that she could not see him he went inside the shack and collapsed. Shadow growled and laid down next to him. Raven laughed ever so slightly but it was a laugh with no humor in it.  
"What have I gotten myself into this time Shadow?" He asked the orgainoid.  
Shadow growled and nudged him with his head. Raven leaned back against him. He knew that he should be treating the bruises and cuts that he had but what was the point? He did not need to for now he could stand the pain that he had grown accustomed to.  
The pain of Reece's death was no longer there though. Raven did not feel that aching in his heart that had been there constantly over the last years. No longer was he plagued with memories of her death or the many nights that they had spent together. Raven shut his eyes and just remembered her. No longer with pain, heartache, and longing but just remembering. Sure there would always be the slightest pain every time he thought she was gone forever but it did not matter as much anymore.  
'Moonstar did this to me,' Raven thought to himself.  
He finally came to the realization that Moonstar was the reason he was no longer plagued with that pain. Raven smiled to himself and opened his eyes to look at Moonstar coming in. There was a gust of wind that followed her through the door. Raven stood to greet her as she came in.  
"Moonstar," He started kissing her tenderly, "I wanted to thank you for everything that you have done."  
Moonstar looked at him unsure of what to say. Her silver eyes were alight with fire at the thought that maybe he was thanking her for easing his pain. He had eased her bitterness against the world and she had helped him see that he really could love again.  
She hugged his fiercely suddenly not wanting that one moment in time to ever leave. He was the only one that she wanted to be with.  
'I don't care if everyone thinks that he is no good I know the truth,' She said to herself.  
Raven hugged her in return and placed his cheek on top of her head. That is where they sat as this story ends. Moonstar with Raven both in love with one another, and both plagued with pasts that only being with the other could heal. Maybe there will be another story to tell someday. Who knows? Until then I'll leave you to think of what is happening!  
  
AN: Thanks everybody for your reviews! I know that there are a lot of mistakes that need fixing and that will be my next task is fixing those for an easier reading experience! I don't know what I am doing yet but keep looking you never know if there might be another story about these two! Please let me know if you really want one lol! 


End file.
